Jonas' hat
by Darkone1
Summary: Max and Logan go to see his Uncle Jonas. Lots of Jonas and Margo bashing! COMPLETED!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I refuse to acknowledge the evil people who created the virus. OK I know I am being unreasonable. James Cameron created them. I borrowed them. It's not worth suing me. Trust me.  
  
A/N: This is really bad, but I have an excuse. Australia will not see Dark Angel season 2 until July 2002 and I am too bitter to write straight. So please don't kill me.  
  
A/N2: This is the first chapter. Ideas are very welcome. As is criticism. But remember, I have power too. I can send you reviews. MWAAAAAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
  
  
Max looked over to the door that lead to the bathroom and sighed.  
  
"Logan, if you don't hurry up, I'll come and get ya"  
  
"I see no problem with that" Logan's voiced called from the bathroom suggestively.  
  
"Yeah, and then we'll be late" Max reminded him sensibly.  
  
"OK OK" Logan let out a sigh as he walked out of the bathroom. "I'm ready."  
  
"'bout time" Max laughed to herself He takes longer than I do!  
  
Max smiled again as she surveyed Logan's choice of clothing. Black cargo's and a blue dress shirt. God he's sexy.  
  
Ever since Logan had 'made a move' on her, and they started dating, she let herself think thoughts like that instead of uselessly telling herself that they 'weren't like that'.  
  
"Max, do we, I mean, should we do this?" Logan's voice sounded very apprehensive. "I mean, my family already hate me, I'd kind of like them to like you."  
  
Max laughed. "They don't hate you sweetie, they just. disapprove of you. And anyway, I don't care if they like me or not. I only care what YOU think."  
  
What did I do to deserve her? "Max honey, I love you. I just thought it might be nice if my family liked you."  
  
At this, Logan surveyed Max. She was wearing a simple, elegant black strapless dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage. "Max, you're so beautiful" he said.  
  
Logan had always had thoughts like this about Max, but ever since they started dating, he always told her how he felt about her.  
  
Max loved how he always told her how he felt. Especially since he feels like THAT!  
  
"Logan, we'd better go." Max said quickly, a mischievous smile brushing her face "Otherwise we may never get out at all"  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, So I don't know where this is going. So please review and tell me what to do. ( 


	2. Car ride.

Disclaimer: Dark Angel is owned by aliens from outer space. OK maybe not. Let's just say I don't own them, and leave it at that.  
  
A/N: OK, OK I know it's berry berry short, but the next one will be longer. That is, if I get reviews. If I don't get reviews, I will continue to post unbearably short chapters. ^*Grins evilly*^  
  
  
  
Logan looked over at Max in his car. She had wanted to take her baby, but he didn't think his Uncle Jonas needed that much ammunition. //Plus,// He thought wryly. //With her in my car, I can continue to see her beautiful face.//  
  
Max sighed. "Logan, now I'm nervous."  
  
"It's OK. I've been waiting years to pay Jonas back for his snide comments." Logan smiled. "Plus, It'll be fun."  
  
"If you say so sweetie."  
  
  
  
Margo was angry. // I hate Logan. Where does he get off stealing MY locket. //  
  
Sitting at a quiet table in a very expensive restaurant, Margo was silently fuming. She knew Logan had taken that locket somehow, and she was going to get it back.  
  
Jonas walked towards his wife. // I cannot wait to see that little girlfriend of Junior's again. At least I'll have something nice to look at. // He thought, smiling.  
  
  
  
Max ran her fingers through her hair. //God I'm nervous. I mean it's bad enough that we have to see Logan's Uncle Jonas, but this.//  
  
Max's thoughts were interrupted by Logan snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her hair.  
  
"Come on." He said sweetly "Soon this will be all over and we'll never have to see the old bastard again."  
  
Max smiled at the thought. "Sounds like a plan!" She said, turning around and kissing Logan's stubble lightly. "I like your plans."  
  
Logan looked at her seductively. "I'll bet you do."  
  
Max groaned. "Logan, if you keep tempting me like this, we'll never get this bitch over with."  
  
Logan smiled at Max. "You are so sexy when you try and resist me." Then he grinned even wider. "But as they say, resistance is futile."  
  
Max groaned again. "You are so evil Mr. Cale. You just hold that thought until later on, K?"  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows. "OK."  
  
Max and Logan walked hand in hand towards the restaurant in which they were going to meet his Uncle Jonas. 


	3. The plan begins

Disclaimer: Dark Angel is cool, but I don't own it.  
  
A/N: So this is chapter 3. I know it's short, but I actually have an idea of where this is going, so as soon as I get reviews, I'll post more. Tee hee.  
  
A/N2: This chapter is dedicated to my sister, just cos she's so cool!  
  
  
  
"Junior!" Max grimaced inwardly at Logan's Uncle Jonas' name for Logan.  
  
"Hi Uncle Jonas." Logan said, falsely cheerful. "You remember Max?"  
  
//Oh God.// Max thought desperately. //He's sizing me up like a piece of meat again.//  
  
"Nice to see you again." Max was inwardly screaming "NOT!"  
  
"You too." Jonas replied, raising his eyebrows. Max had to clamp her mouth firmly shut to avoid both saying something she'd regret, and throwing up.  
  
"Logan, dear. How are you?" Logan's Aunt Margo seemed a little too cheerful for Max's liking.  
  
"I'm good Aunt. You remember Max too?" Logan was promoting his Aunt to say hello, considering the fact that she had studiously ignored Max's existence.  
  
"Ah, yes, the girlfriend." Even Logan was surprised at his Aunt's distasteful tone.  
  
"Shall we eat?" Jonas asked.  
  
//Saved by the guy with the hat.// Max thought, smiling to herself.  
  
  
  
The dinner, in Max's opinion, had been awful. The disgusting "Gourmet" food was practically inedible, thus leaving Max hungry and cranky. Margo and Jonas had been dropping hints all night about Max's intentions with Logan, about his money, mostly. Not to mention their obvious dislike for Logan.  
  
Some choice comments made by Margo and Jonas that night included; "What's a guy like you do all day? Probably sleep, right?", and "So how does it feel to scam off the same people for your whole life?"  
  
Logan took these comments in his stride, knowing full well that Jonas would get his, and soon.  
  
The first part of Max and Logan's plan was ready to be put into action at 9:00. Max gave Logan a questioning look, and he nodded in response.  
  
"Ahem" Logan cleared his throat. //Man this will be funny. I just hope it doesn't turn into a wealthy version of Jerry Springer!//  
  
"I have an announcement to make." Logan paused to look at Max. He understood that she was nervous, but he noted that she was looking slightly white. //I'll ask her about it later.// He thought.  
  
"I have a very important gift for Max, to show my love for her."  
  
In reality, Logan had already given Max this gift. He remembered her reaction.  
  
**Flash**  
  
"Logan I can't"  
  
"Yes you can Max. I've known since the moment I met you that I loved you. Ever since then, you have made me a better man. Not to mention saving my life a few dozen times, whether you knew it or not."  
  
"Thankyou Logan."  
  
**End Flash**  
  
"Max, you mean the world to me." Logan started, getting out of his seat and standing before Max. "I love you, and I want you to have my mother's locket as a symbol of this love."  
  
Max was overwhelmed. While she had received the gift previously, Logan's words made her tear up again.  
  
Logan bent down and closed the locket around Max's neck.  
  
The look on Margo's face, in Logan's opinion was priceless. //Man, of all the times to be without a camera.// He thought.  
  
Logan looked over and smiled at Max. The night's surprises were far from over. 


	4. Aunt Margo

Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not owned by me. However, if I kidnapped James Cameron… Well, that's a plan for another day.  
  
A/N: This story totally ran away from me. I couldn't help it. However, I did enjoy looking into Aunt Margo's evilness. Tee hee  
  
A/N2: I know this chapter isn't really full of action. I wrote it because I don't like Jonas and Margo because they're so mean to Logan. (  
  
  
  
"Excuse me." Max had to clamp her mouth shut to avoid laughing into Margo's face. "I have to go to the ladies room."  
  
As Max stood up to leave, Margo said, "I think I'll join you."  
  
Max shot Logan a triumphant smile. This part of the plan had been the shakiest, not knowing whether Logan's Aunt Margo would actually follow Max to the bathroom.  
  
Max walked quickly to the bathroom, leaving Margo to trail silently behind her. //God.// She thought. // I do not want to come to blows with this woman. Just get the info and get out. That's what I'll do.//  
  
As Max entered the bathroom, she held the door open for Margo. The older woman just glared at her silently, and scoped out the bathroom for other people before she said anything.  
  
"You know, Max" Margo said, spitting Max's name out as if it were poison. "I know what you're up to. You don't fool me."  
  
Max gave Margo an innocent look and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said with an even tone.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me." Margo hissed. "You just want his money and his status."  
  
"Is this about the locket?" Max asked innocently. //Of course it is, you old bag. So pathetic.//  
  
Margo's eyes gave the obvious answer away, despite her attempts to deny it. "No it is not." She answered. "I am looking out for the best interests of my nephew."  
  
Max nearly burst out laughing. //She actually thinks I'm that dumb? I must be a better actor than I thought.//  
  
"You're looking out for Logan's interests?" Max was really enjoying this now. "You don't know the first thing about Logan."  
  
"Oh really?" Margo challenged "It may be that I don't know all of Logan's personal details, but that's not the kind of relationship I have with him."  
  
"Oh, don't kid yourself." Max snarled. "Logan knows all about you and your husband's personal details. He's just too smart to let a thief like you in on them."  
  
"I am a thief?" Margo spat. "What about you? You stole my locket, and you're calling me a thief?"  
  
"Stealing from a thief isn't really stealing." Max said calmly.  
  
"Well, if you insist on calling me a thief, then at least explain yourself" Margo was nervous. //What if she does know?//  
  
"OK." Max said coolly. "It involves your husband and a group of rather violent thieves." Max waited for Margo's reaction.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh, you do. But I don't need your confirmation of the facts to tell you that your husband is going down. And you're going with him."  
  
At that, Max stalked out of the bathroom and back to the dinner table. She shot Logan a quick glance that said 'mission accomplished' and smiled.  
  
  
  
The plan for the night was to continue from the restaurant to a café for coffee. Max pulled Logan aside as they were leaving, while Jonas and Margo were handling the bill.  
  
"Are you OK?" Logan asked, concerned. //God knows what Margo said to her about me. About us.//  
  
"I'm fine." Max smiled. //He's so cute when he cares.// She sighed. "She knows Logan."  
  
"Are you sure?" Logan asked.  
  
"Well, she didn't admit it, but were we expecting that?" Max said kindly. //I know it's hard for him to condemn his family. But they deserve it.//  
  
Logan sighed. "OK. Well, on with the plan." Logan suddenly smiled. "If I remember correctly, the next part is for laughs."  
  
Max smiled. "Yep. Just like the locket."  
  
"And after that, we get the bad guys." Logan said sadly.  
  
Max turned and hugged Logan around the waist. "I know this is hard, but what he is doing is wrong." Max said.  
  
"I know." Logan sighed. 


	5. Karaoke (Tee hee)

Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel, Logan would never wear a shirt, and the virus wouldn't exist. So I don't own it.  
  
A/N: This part doesn't really affect the (Virtually non-existent) plot of the story. This chapter and the next are just so I can have fun. Tee hee.  
  
  
  
Logan glanced over at Max as he drove. //Why is she so worried?// He wondered. //I mean, I know this plan could land us both in trouble, but this part isn't dangerous. Just interesting.//  
  
"Max." Logan said to catch her attention.  
  
"Yeah?" Max asked, smiling.  
  
"Are you sure this place will work?"  
  
"Positive." Max smiled. //This'll be fun.//  
  
  
  
Logan laughed as he drove his Aztec up to the cafe that Max had chosen.  
  
"Bob's coffee and Karaoke." Logan laughed again.  
  
Max grinned. "Knew you'd like it."  
  
Logan got out of the car and secretly smiled to himself. He'd found out about Max's selection earlier in the week. He just hadn't told her. //Little does she know the Jonas and Margo aren't the only ones in for a surprise.// He thought.  
  
Max walked up behind Logan, finding him grinning to himself. She snaked her arms around his waist, making him jump.  
  
"Max." He sighed, after recovering from shock. "Let's go in."  
  
"Yeah." Max replied. "But we've got to stop Jonas and Margo finding out about the karaoke thing."  
  
"I know. I told them to go around the back." He grinned. "where Bob will show them to our table."  
  
"OK. Let's go."  
  
  
  
As they walked into the café, Max and Logan spotted Bob.  
  
"Hey Bob." Max greeted the bouncy young man that she had met a few days before. "This is Logan, my boyfriend" Just the word boyfriend made Max smile.  
  
"Hi." Logan greeted Bob "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Are we all set?" Max asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes." Bob replied. "I am in my most convincing mood."  
  
"And you know that they'll try to bribe you?" Max wanted Jonas and Margo to have no escape.  
  
"Yep. No bribes for Bob. Got it." Bob replied.  
  
"OK then, let's get to it."  
  
  
  
Margo was looking around distastefully at her surroundings. //Honestly.// She thought. //That girl is bad for Logan. She has no taste in cafes.//  
  
Logan was excited. //This will be fun.//  
  
Max and Logan pretended not to know Bob when he walked over to their table.  
  
"Hello." Bob said in a waiter – like tone. "Tonight we have a special competition going, and you've won!" He said to Jonas and Margo.  
  
"What'd we win?" Jonas asked, snapping out of his usual drunken haze ant the mention of the word 'won'.  
  
"You get to sing karaoke for free!" Bob said, excitedly.  
  
Despite all of their protests, Max and Logan made Jonas and Margo sing a duet of some old pre – pulse love song. Max had to bury her face in a napkin to stop herself from laughing out loud.  
  
Logan was busy with a camera under the table. Although this part of their plan was fun, Logan wanted to use the footage for his eyes only broadcast. He had told Max that his audience deserved a laugh.  
  
  
  
After Margo and Jonas returned to their table, glaring outwardly at Max, Logan stood up.  
  
"Honey, where are you going?" Max asked, concerned that she would be left alone with his glaring relatives.  
  
"I have a surprise for you" Logan said, bending down and whispering in her ear. He smiled and walked out of Max's sight. //What is he up to?//  
  
  
  
A/N2: OK, I know I'm evil. But prepare for a totally fluffy chapter 6. ( 


	6. Suprise

Disclaimer: I have no rights. In anything. Including Dark Angel. (  
  
A/N: OK, I know this is fluffy. But I didn't make Logan sing Karaoke as such. It's way more dignified than that. (  
  
A/N2: This is the second last chapter. (You may now jump for joy) And again, I apologise for the fluff. I just can't help myself.  
  
Max looked around anxiously for Logan. //He's been gone for 10 minutes. This surprise had better be worth 10 minutes with Jonas and Margo.//  
  
Logan, meanwhile had gone outside to retrieve something from his car. //OK, now I'm nervous.// He thought. //Oh, well, I think Max will enjoy this. I hope.//  
  
Logan stepped into the back door of the cafe, immediately running into Bob.  
  
"Are you ready, Mr. Cale?" Bob asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes." Logan sighed. "So, I can just go on stage?"  
  
"Well," Said Bob "I'll announce you if you'd like. After all, this isn't exactly just karaoke, is it?"  
  
"I guess not." Logan answered nervously. "OK, let's get this show on the road."  
  
  
  
Max had tried to make small talk with Margo and Jonas, but they had just ignored her. //Gee, I wonder if they hate me?// Max thought sarcastically, sighing. //Hurry up Logan!//  
  
At that thought, Bob appeared on the stage, and cleared his throat to get his customers' attention.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. May I present to you a special act that we have tonight. Logan Cale."  
  
This name not only caught Max's attention, ('I didn't know he could sing!') but Margo and Jonas' too.  
  
"See." Margo hissed to her husband. "I told you she was a bad influence. First writing and poetry, now music!"  
  
Logan stepped out onto the stage apprehensively. Max gasped at the sight of the guitar in his hand. //He plays the guitar too?//  
  
As Logan began to play, Max saw how happy he was. //I should get him to play more often.//  
  
You are strong  
  
When I am weak  
  
I watch you  
  
As you sleep  
  
I thought once  
  
That I'd seen it all  
  
But you're so strong  
  
Yet so small  
  
I need you to know this  
  
How I feel  
  
I need to know,  
  
Is it real?  
  
It took me a while  
  
To see the truth  
  
You need me  
  
And I need you  
  
I need you now  
  
As ever before  
  
Now I have you  
  
I need you more  
  
  
  
Logan watched Max as he sang his song. //I feel totally exposed. But she's worth it.//  
  
Despite the feelings and emotions running through her head, Max's face stayed impassive. //God, he's good. Come to think of it, I've never heard that song. Oh God. He wrote it.//  
  
As Logan finished, he was immensely relieved to see a huge smile on Max's face. //Thank God.//  
  
  
  
"Well, good night Logan." Margo said insincerely, totally ignoring Max.  
  
"Goodnight Margo." Max said happily.  
  
Margo just glared. "Logan, honey?"  
  
"Yes Max?"  
  
"When does the next part of the plan happen?"  
  
"Well, since we now know that Margo knows about her husband's activities, I'd say tomorrow night." Logan paused. "Know what else was useful about this little night out?" He asked.  
  
"What." Max asked, smiling.  
  
"I have some interesting footage for my Eyes Only broadcast."  
  
"Logan, you didn't."  
  
"I did. Got the whole song on tape. And there were plenty of other shady – looking characters in that cafe that could have taped it, so they can't prove that I'm Eyes Only."  
  
Max just laughed as they walked towards Logan's penthouse. 


	7. Happy enDiNgS.

Max awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. //What a great night.//  
  
She rolled over, and watched Logan sleep. //Oh he's so cute.// She thought as he awoke.  
  
"Morning." Logan whispered.  
  
"Hey. How're you doing?"  
  
"I'm great. A little nervous about this broadcast, but it has to be done."  
  
"Logan?" Max asked. "What's gonna happen to Cale industries when Jonas gets arrested?"  
  
"Um, I don't quite know. I mean, I doubt they'll shut it down. Some one will have to run it."  
  
"OK. Well, let's get breakfast and get working."  
  
  
  
"…Peace. Out."  
  
Logan sighed as he finished recording the cable hack. //Now all I have to do is play it tonight, and it'll all be over.//  
  
"Logan?" Max asked. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah." He answered. " I just hope they don't guess that it was me. That I'm eyes Only." He sighed.  
  
"Hey." Max said soothingly, coming up and hugging him around the waist. "They're not that smart. And anyway, who's gonna believe two convicted rich people?"  
  
Logan laughed. "You're right. Do you want dinner?"  
  
"Actually Logan," Max said mischievously "I have a better idea."  
  
"Oh and what's that?" Logan asked, laughing at the sly look on Max's face.  
  
"Why don't you play me a little song?" Max said, smiling.  
  
Logan blushed. "Ah, OK."  
  
  
  
At precisely 8:10, Logan pressed play on his cable hack. Max and Logan sat side by side on the couch, watching as the hack went to air.  
  
"This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in the city. Two of Seattle's higher class are to blame for the recent string of violent robberies around the city. These upper class villains were not content in their millions, but felt the need to steal from all levels of society to make themselves richer.  
  
These two people are Jonas Cale, head of Cale industries, and his wife Margo. Recent police investigations have failed to prove anything conclusive, but files have been uncovered from Mr. Clae that show his intake, and prove not only his involvement in these robberies, but the fact that he is running them.  
  
These files will be sent to police headquarters, and copies will be kept. The higher class cannot be allowed these indiscretions that often cause poorer people's lives. (Insert of karaoke footage.)  
  
These two will be punished accordingly, and their robbery pals are warned to cease activity immediately, at the threat of further exposure. Peace. Out."  
  
Max sighed. "Well, it's over."  
  
Logan grinned. "It is."  
  
  
  
Next Day  
  
Max entered their apartment and looked for Logan. //As usual. On the phone. Although, he looks significantly happier than usual.// Max shrugged inwardly as Logan hung up the phone.  
  
"What's up?" Max asked.  
  
"Ah. I now own Cale industries."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Apparently, before my father left, he managed to make me the next in line." Logan said, smiling.  
  
"Wow. You're gonna be busy." Max didn't know what to think. //It's not like he doesn't already have enough work to do.//  
  
"Max, I'm not gonna run the place." Logan saw the fear in Max's eyes. "I'm busy enough."  
  
Max smiled. "Who's gonna run it?"  
  
"Bennett."  
  
"So, what's the use in you owning it then?"  
  
"Well, a whole hell of a lot more money, mostly."  
  
Max just laughed. "Time for Eyes only to go international?"  
  
  
  
Ok it's done. Kind of ran away from me. Please review, I need a self – esteem boost. Hehe. Thanx for reading. ( 


End file.
